


Dancing With Fire

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Best Friends, Body Worship, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cuddling, Dominant Woman, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sensuality, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Switch Mark Lee, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, body marking, mark lee is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: You’ve always reminded him about fire: warm and captivating, but dangerous all the same. He wants to come closer but what if he gets burn in the process? One small favour doesn’t seem like a dangerous thing to ask for but Mark Lee learns how deceiving such illusions could be.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Can't Take It

“Pardon?” you asked looking up from your laptop clearly bemused.

You knew Mark and his crazy ideas all too well but that particular one definitely took you by surprise. It wasn’t really his style to ask for such a favor.

“And since when do you care about others’ opinion?” you mused curiously tilting your head.

You weren’t going to lie – you were intrigued what exactly had caused him to come to you. And, well, you liked when he acted in such an uncertain way around you. It pleased you deeply in both a sexual and a non-sexual way.

“Since they started setting me up on blind dates,” he groaned in the answer clearly irritated.

“I still can’t see any link between that and asking me to give you some hickeys sweetheart,” you chuckled leaning on the back of the sofa.

Mark blushed at the nickname and cleared his throat trying to pretend that it didn’t affect him. Unfortunately for him, the nervous rubbing of the back of his neck only emphasized his embarrassment and you couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“I need to show off. That’s why,” he said in a serious tone.

“They don’t say it but I can feel that they pity me because I’m seeing anyone, not like they do. I want them to think that I have someone.”

“Why are they so fixated on finding you someone?” you asked seeing the reason behind his friends’ actions.

“Well, it’s because I, um, I matured?” he scratched his head not knowing how to put it.

“Are you asking me or what,” you chuckled shaking your head.

To be frank you noticed it quite some time ago already: how prominent his cheekbones appeared now, the softness of lips contrasted with the sharp jaw, how his shoulders broadened and how muscled his arms had become. You didn’t want to think about it too much but sometimes you couldn’t help but do so and your mind definitely wandered where it shouldn’t have.

“Besides you’re the only person I trust with this,” he added with a serious expression.

“I know that, even if you wouldn’t help me, you wouldn’t laugh at me.”

“That’s true,” you said softly with a fond smile.

It warmed your heart how much Mark trusted you. You couldn’t just leave him like that.

“Okay then,” you shrugged putting your laptop away.

“Wait, really?” Mark asked clearly dumbfounded, his sweet lips parted slightly.

To be frank he didn’t expect you to agree, but he had nothing to lose and a lot to gain. Go big or go home they say, and Mark Lee wasn’t the type to go home just like that. The only problem was that he didn’t plan anything beyond asking you for help and now he had no idea what to do.

“Yeah, really. Come here,” you smiled to him reassuringly and patted your lap.

“Shouldn’t you sit on my lap?” he asked knitting his brows dumbfounded once again.

You threw your head back laughing wholeheartedly and it took you at least half a minute to calm down. Resting your elbows on your knees you looked up at him with a smug expression.

“To be honest I thought that you already figured it out but seems like you didn’t,” you started still clearly amused.

“Well, you know that I’m not the best in figuring things out,” he chuckled bashfully rocking on his heels with his hands in the pockets.

Cute. Just so goddamn cute. The idea of marking him looked more and more appealing as time passed.

“Then I’m not going to beat around the bush: I’m dominant, Mark. ”

He nodded slowly at your words processing them in his mind. Frankly speaking he was quite surprised and in the same time he wasn’t at all – there was something about you that indicated it very clearly. Aura, energy, vibe, call it whatever you want but it was absolutely obvious that you’re not the type to be pushed around. Even now: you were the one who was sitting but for some reason it felt like you were staring down at him not the other way around.

“I’m more of a switch actually so…,” he trailed off with a small smile.

You chuckled softly and patted your lap once again.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“It’s my first time being in such position,” he explained with an awkward laugh as he tried to comfortably settle on your thighs which proved to be difficult for him.

“Just give me a moment, and we can start.”

You almost laughed at his serious business-like tone – with full intent you were about to show him that there was no way he would remain this composed and calm. You were going to ruin him.

“Sure. One last question: where exactly do you want those hickeys?” you asked amusedly.

“Well, I was thinking about the neck. Nothing extraordinary ‘cause that’s not exactly my style,” he mused in a serious voice not noticing your amusement.

“If you say so.”

When he was finally focused enough on you, you gently grabbed his jaw and turned his face to the side. The first kiss was soft and sweet, just under his sharp jaw, the second one a bit lower but still gentle. The third one, however, turned into nipping on his soft skin which made him shudder slightly. The fourth one was nothing short of a bite that made him yelp.

“You okay there love?” you asked breathlessly moving away just a little.

“Y-yes,” he managed to answer.

His cheeks were dusted pink just like the tips of his ears and his pupils were already blown up. He got worked up way quicker than you were expecting and such view of him made it hard for you to control yourself. It took all of your will power to not speed up with the tempo and keep your hands to yourself.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no!,” he said hurriedly chucking his arms about.

“Continue, please.”

You started slowly this time, just under his ear which made him groan sweetly. At first, he was just as surprised as you were but then you realized that you must have accidentally found his most sensitive spot which made you smirk. Your lips moved down his long neck slowly tasting his skin as you breathed in his wonderful scent.

“Honestly I love your perfume so much,” you chuckled with your lips pressed against his pulse.

“You smell divine. I could just eat you up.”

Mark shuddered at your words and bit his lip as your nose slowly swept up and down his neck a few times. With a low groan you started making another hickey in a place between his neck and shoulder while your arms circled his waist to bring him closer.

“Fuck,” he murmured grabbing the fabric of your sleeve.

“I didn’t know it could be this pleasant,” he breathed out baring his neck to you.

“Seems like there is a lot you could learn from me,” you answered in a low voice.

You could feel his hands shaking just a little when he pressed them against your back. It was truly difficult to control yourself at the moment: he was sitting on your lap whimpering softly as you kissed and bit his beautiful skin. It felt more like a foreplay than a friendly help at this point and you couldn’t help but think about it.

“How is it?” you asked leaning back on the sofa trying to calm down your galloping heartbeat.

It took all of your self-control to ignore how wet you had become from such little stimulation and, to be honest, you found it quite hilarious how you were losing it all around him. Must be the famous power of Mark Lee who now looked at you wordlessly for quite a long time. You were about to open your mouth to say something when he finally spoke up.

“I don’t think I can take it any more,” he said breathlessly looking at you hungrily.

Before you could ask what’s going on, Mark’s soft lips landed on yours. You sighed into his mouth moving your lips against his and then biting his lower lip slowly. Soon your tongue massaged his and explored his mouth as your hands caressed his sides and back. In the back of your mind you knew that you had to stop but you couldn’t bring yourself to listen to that voice as Mark sweet shaky moans and whimpers resonated in the room.

“Oh god,” he panted out moving away just a little to catch his breath.

You smirked only at that and started kissing his neck for real this time. His arms wrapped tighter around your back and neck as your lips and tongue explored his skin marking him heavier than you initially planned. When he rolled his hips against yours, his whole body tensed and you stopped immediately.

“Everything’s okay love?” you asked as he immediately hid his face in your shoulder.

“I-I don’t think I want to go further for now,” he murmured softly, shame clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for Mark. There is absolutely nothing wrong with stating your boundaries,” you quickly assured him gently massaging his lower back.

“But I initiated it and then told you that I want to stop,” he said quietly, his voice muffled by the fabric of your hoodie.

“It doesn’t matter Mark. The only obligation you have is to tell me when you feel uncomfortable with something, got it?” you asked nudging him to straighten up.

“Yeah, got it,” he answered with a small smile.

You weren’t going to lie – he looked hot as hell at the moment with his cheeks red and lips swollen. But boundaries were boundaries and you were not going to cross his no matter what.

“I think I’ve marked you more than enough sweetheart,” you mused looking at his neck.

Once unblemished skin was now covered with a handful of uneven marks that were still red but you knew they’d soon turn purple. It made you strangely proud to see him like that but you weren’t going to let him know. Definitely not now.

“Thank you,” he replied softly with a serious expression.

He seemed to be conflicted but clearly decided not to act up on whatever was on his mind.

“I’ll see myself out.”

You nodded slowly and kissed his cheek gently just before he got up.

“I know something’s up Mark. If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me.”

His smile was big and radiant this time as he kissed your cheek ever so softly.

“Didn’t I tell you? There is no one I trust more than you in this world,” he said but for some reason he sounded sad despite his smile.

He stood up and fixed his ruffled clothes. You didn’t move from your spot as he put on his shoes and jacket. Soon the door closed behind him and you groaned rubbing your forehead.

“Fuck.”

It was all you could say at this point.


	2. Desperate

“Sure. One last question: where exactly do you want those hickeys?” you asked amusedly as your hands repeatedly swept up and down his sides.

Mark could barely think straight at this point. Your touch, your smell, your voice – they were making him nuts. His body was on fire.

“Everywhere,” he breathed out shakily as his arms circled your neck.

“Mark me everywhere, please.”

You shook your head with a chuckle and gave him a kiss that took his breath away.

“With pleasure, love.”

Without rush, you took off his t-shirt and threw it onto the floor.

“Gorgeous,” you purred kissing his chest and shoulders as he squirmed on your lap.

“The things I’d like to do to you, fuck, you have no idea, Mark.”

“Please, do whatever you want to do to me,” he cried out rolling his hips slowly as he bared his long neck to you.

“You don’t even know what’s on my mind, yet you’re agreeing so willingly,” you hummed against his throat while one of your hands unzipped his pants swiftly.

“I want this. I want you,” he said looking you in the eyes.

“I know. I’m going to destroy you, love,” you chuckled darkly in answer as you roughly cupped his dick through his underwear.

Mark opened his eyes breathing heavily only to let out a resigned groan as he felt the uncomfortable wetness in his pyjama pants. It sounded ridiculous to say, but he was slowly getting used to it. It was not the first time this month, not even this week.

“Goddamn it,” he murmured getting up still not entirely awake.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around for something to wear instead of his dirtied pants. Something blue caught his eye: your hoodie. He picked it up and hid his face in it – even after a few washes it still smelled like you. Suddenly he remembered his dream: “your” words resonated in his clouded mind. Just the memory of it was enough for his cock to slowly start filling with blood once again.

“Great, just great,” Mark sighed threading fingers through his tangled hair.

Picking up the hoodie, he went to the bathroom. After hanging the soft piece of clothing on the rail, he started to undress. Tossing both his t-shirt and pants into the laundry basket, he caught his reflection in the mirror. Even though the skin of his neck was now unblemished it wasn’t difficult to remind himself how it looked like just a few weeks before. When he’d come back home that day, he had been unbelievably hard from your little making out session. Seeing himself in the mirror, he couldn’t have helped but take his cock out and jerk off to the sight. The very thought that it had been you who’d marked him had made arousal coil in his belly and to be frank is hadn’t been something he’d been familiar with. It had been a different type of arousal, one he hadn’t had a chance to experience yet. Not like he didn’t like it though – quite the opposite.

“What a shame they disappeared already,” he murmured in wonder as he let his gaze move down the lean body.

His flushed cock stood proudly, clearly desperate for attention and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at that thought. That was a good phrase to describe him now: desperate for attention. Your attention that was.

Turning the shower on he stepped in without thinking only to yelp quietly mere seconds later when cold water hit his skin. Soon it warmed up but he just stood there motionlessly letting the water roll down his body. Propping himself against the cold wall Mark closed his eyes: now he could freely imagine that he wasn’t alone.

“For fuck’s sake,” he sighed as the tips of his fingers lightly skimmed over his lips and jaw.

Moving down his long neck, they grazed his prominent collarbones and all he could think of were your lips, your fingers and the way you stared at him when he moved away to catch his breath. You’d looked like you wanted to devour him there and then. Mark vividly remembered your feather-like touch that had turned firm making his mind fuzzy with pleasure.

“Please,” he groaned softly when his hands started to wander over his chest, teasing perky nipples just as he imagined you would.

You liked to tease, he knew that already. Not once, not twice he’d heard remarks here and there about your boyfriends and something phrased as patience training. At first, he hadn’t quite got it, but it hadn’t taken him long. To be frank Mark was quite an impatient man himself, and he couldn’t even fathom what it’d feel like if you toyed with him just like you did with your previous partners.

“Fuck, I’d beg her on my knees to touch me,” he scoffed humourlessly as the tip of his finger circled the sensitive areola.

Previous weeks passed fast but left him in agony –for one stupid request to have such consequences, ridiculous. His life was ridiculous now too. If he only hadn’t wanted to childishly prove himself, he’d have never learnt the touch of your lips.

“And look what it did to me,” he chuckled once again but bit his lip at the very memory of it.

It was difficult not to daydream about your touch on daily basics. You seemed to torment him even when he didn’t see you for days, but it was even worse when he did. He couldn’t help but notice everything you were doing: the way you rolled his eyes when you found something stupid, the way your voice was getting just a touch warmer when you were talking to him, the way you played with the rings on your fingers when you were bored. He had seen that before too, yes, but now it was different somehow. Now he desperately wanted to be close to you, to play with your hair, to cuddle with you, to kiss you. He fell hard and he knew that. He also knew he should at least try to distance himself from you for the sake of your friendship, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It was the sweetest kind of torture to have you this close yet ultimately out of his reach.

“I just want your attention so bad,” he sighed softly and then moaned your name as his hands finally reached his groin.

The familiar feeling of strong fingers curling around his shaft was much more intense with tonight’s dream still fresh in his mind. He imagined that those fingers were yours: loosely gripping his swollen cock, teasing the sensitive head, playing gently with his balls. His hips bucked involuntary, and he could almost feel your stern gaze, your free hand firmly pressing his hips against the wall. God, you’d never let this go, you’d smirk and tell him that he’s awfully impatient and ask if he really wanted to cum so bad. Mark started to lazily move his hand along his cock as his free hand fondled his balls carefully. A sudden memory appeared in his mind: his back against the wall just like right now and you kissing him breathless.

“Fuck,” he moaned recalling how he’d stumbled upon you on a party last month.

You had been both very drunk at that moment and, to put it mildly, neither of you could’ve cared less. He didn’t remember much from that party but that one encounter was graved into his memory: hungry kisses, wandering hands and no space between two bodies.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” you had said between kisses and at that moment Mark had been ready to be taken here and there.

His sneaky hand had found its way under your top.

“Goood, you’re soooo…” he had moaned massaging your breast through the lacy fabric of your bra.

“I know,” you had shrugged with a smirk putting one of your hands under his t-shirt in return.

He clearly remembered how hard he had become back then, and he was sure that you had been aware of that. You’d been about to slide the unnecessary material down his hips when someone walking past you two had snickered:

“Jesus Christ get yourself a room, people. You can’t just fuck in the corridor.”

That comment had seemed to sober you up. Realization of what you had just been about to do must’ve struck you because you’d moved away breathing heavily. Mark had been panting and he’d felt hot all over – no doubt he’d been blushing like crazy.

“I’m sorry,” you’d sighed ruffling your hair.

“I told you that I won’t pressure you and here I am throwing myself at you the very moment I see you,” you’d shaken your head with a chuckle.

“Noooo, noooo, it’s okay,” Mark had gabbled out trying to straighten up but had ended up almost falling down.

“It’s not, love. You’re drunk as hell.”

“Whaaaat no? I’m perfectly soberrrr,” he’d said but his words had been barely coherent at that point.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Mark didn’t really remember much from the way back: it was all about the colourful lights when you’d driven through the city, a ridiculous amount of stairs when you’d walked him to his apartment and your hand massaging his back when he’d vomited violently in the bathroom.

“I’m cold,” he’d whined quietly as you had been helping him get on the bed.

Without a word you had taken off your blue hoodie and had helped him dress into it. Just before leaving you’d kissed his forehead lightly making him smile sweetly.

“Sweet dreams, love,” you’d whispered fondly caressing his cheek.

Every time he thought about it his heart was starting to beat dangerously fast in his chest and he was grinning like an idiot. You were always protective towards him and cared about him deeply – that was obvious even to him. Now, however, he saw it from a different perspective. Very much different.

“I’d-I’d love you to touch me more, fuck,” he whimpered thumbing the head of his cock.

He thought about your lips once again but this time moving along his shaft, your tongue licking sensitive skin, hands massaging his thighs. He felt the pleasure building in his lower abdomen as he thought about you. He was now moaning quietly: his hand moving faster and faster, wrist twisting around the head from time to time just as he liked it. You’d probably tease him until he wouldn’t be able to take it any more, but you wouldn’t let him come. He’d have to beg you for it, he was sure of it. But for you and just for you, he could beg.

“Please,” he cried out imagining your knowing smirk and came hard.

Long ropes of semen shoot out from his cock covering his hand and the wall in front of him. Mark closed his eyes imagining how you’d praise him and kiss him for being so good. Breathing deeply to calm down his galloping heartbeat he thought about your soft hand on his cheek. About your safe embrace, calming scent of your body, soft curves – he missed your touch so badly. It didn’t matter what kind of touch it was: sexual or not he needed it. He needed you.

“What the fuck am I doing,” he said suddenly hitting the wall.

Washing up quickly he barely dried himself off before tugging on a pair of clean underwear and some sweats. He hesitated for a moment before putting on your blue hoodie, and he was out almost running to his car. Thankfully the streets were empty so in no time he reached the destination– your apartment. He barely controlled himself at this point: he was panting heavily, his hands shook, and he couldn’t think straight. But he knew one thing – now or never.

Mark Lee knocked on the door.


End file.
